Federal Charity Fund
The Federal Charity Fund is a federal Lovian institution under the Department of Finance. It receives financial support from the department and donates it to organizations or actions. The fund was founded as the Charity Fund Act passed the Second Chamber and went into effect as the first article of the Federal Law. The FCF Chairman is Harold Freeman, appointed by Secretary Percival E. Galahad. Donations to charity organizations December Donations Federal Law, Article 1.1|for more information}} Supplementary Aid Federal Law, Article 1.3|for more information}} Donations from companies to the Fund * Pacific Railroad Company - March 16, 2008 - 5,000 USD * Stichting-Administratiekantoor Aesopus - March 16, 2008 - 7,500 USD * Quality Holding - April 6, 2008 - 2,500 USD * Air Lovia - April 6, 2008 - 6,250 USD * Loviarail - April 30, 2008 - 7,500 USD * Founders Inc - June 28, 2008 - 2,500 USD * Fransois De Vlieger - November 16, 2010 - 70,000 EUR * Villanova Inc. - 21:15, November 16, 2010 (UTC) - 50,000 USD * ... More information Charity Fund Act Literally taken from the Federal Law: * Article 1 of the Federal Law - Charity Fund Act *# Each year in December the Department of Finance shall donate one percent of its gross profits to the Federal Charity Fund. The extend of the contribution shall be discussed in the First Chamber and voted in the Second Chamber. *# If the proposed amount of the contribution is accepted by the Second Chamber, the Federal Charity Fund receives the funds. The Federal Charity Fund proposes a charitable trust to be granted the funds. If the Secretary of Finance accepts the proposition, the funds shall be transferred into the account of this aforesaid charitable trust. *# In the event of serious disasters in Lovia or other parts in the world, extra financial support can be granted. The Chairman of the Federal Charity Fund and the Secretary of Finance determine the amount of this supplementary aid. *# Any Lovian Citizen, company or organization is entitled to donate to the Federal Charity Fund. The financial support will be spent on positive means only. Charity pin ] The poppy of wartime remembrance is the red corn poppy. This poppy is a common weed in Europe and is found in many locations, including Flanders Fields. This is because the corn poppy was one of the only plants that grew on the battlefield. It thrives in disturbed soil, which was abundant on the battlefield due to intensive shelling. During the few weeks the plant blossomed, the battlefield was coloured blood red, not just from the red flower that grew in great numbers but also from the actual blood of the dead soldiers that lay scattered and untended to on the otherwise barren battlegrounds. Thus the plant became a symbol for the dead World War I soldiers. In many Commonwealth countries, artificial, paper versions of this poppy are worn to commemorate the sacrifice of veterans and civilians in World War I and other wars, during the weeks preceding Remembrance Day on November 11. The poppy of the Lovian charity is the green and gold paper poppy widely distributed by the charity volunteers. See also * Department of Finance * Federal Law Category:Federal institution Category:Department of Finance